This application requests continued support for a research training program in Otolaryngology to provide two-year basic and clinical research training opportunities for physicians pursuing an academic career in Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery. Research training in neurosciences, molecular genetics, molecular biology, and epidemiology promotes the long- term goal of increasing the number and quality of independent clinical investigators studying the underlying mechanisms, diagnostic criteria, and therapeutic approaches of the impaired auditory and other communicative systems. A multidisciplinary educational environment is created through the interaction of over thirty clinicians and basic scientists from the departments and programs of Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery, Hearing Sciences, Speech Science, Neuroscience, Internal Medicine, Pediatric Genetics, Microbiology, Molecular Biology, and The College of Public Health. A wide assortment of research training opportunities are available, ranging from basic research in electrophysiology and molecular biology of the auditory system, neuroanatomy, neurolaryngology, molecular genetics of deafness, and molecular biology of craniofacial deformities to clinical investigations involving epidemiologic study of hearing loss, craniofacial deformities, head and neck cancer, speech disorders, and clinical trials study of hearing loss, craniofacial deformities, head and neck cancer, speech disorders and clinical trials methodology. Trainees will be enrolled in didactic courses in their area of interest throughout the two-year training period. The application requests two postgraduate training positions a year (ten over five years) for physicians completing at least one year of clinical training. Trainees will devote 100% of their effort to research training for two consecutive years, to be followed by a four-year clinical residency in Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery. Trainees will have two additional 3-month research blocks during the PGY3 and PGY4 years, supported by the Department of Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery, providing at least 2.5 years of an intensive research training experience. The proposed research training program will expand the research training opportunities available to future academic otolaryngologists, foster interaction among clinical and basic scientists, and provide physicians with tools to become comprehensive independent clinician-scientists.